everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever is the second video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released in August 31, 1989. Synopsis Join Lily Bunny as she spends her counting day from one to twenty! Description 1989 VHS: Children will love helping Lily Bunny count from 1 to 20! "Tra la la, 1, 2, 3, come along and count with me," is the song that Lily sings as she starts off on her counting adventure. Along the way she meets Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, Wrong-Way Roger, Bananas Gorilla, and many other delightful Richard Scarry characters who each help her find funny things to count. Learning to count has never been more fun than in the Best Counting Video Ever! 2001 DVD: Children will love helping Lily Bunny count from 1 to 20! "Tra La La,1,2,3, Come Along And Count With Me," is the song that Lily sings as she starts off on her counting adventure. Along the way she meets Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, Wrong-Way Roger, Bananas Gorilla, and many other delightful Richard Scarry characters who each help her find funny things to count. Learning to count has never been more fun than in the Best Counting Video Ever! Plot The video starts off with the busy people working in Busytown and Mr. Frumble chases his hat. Then it goes on to Lily Bunny reading a counting book at the Bunny Family's house. Her father decides to make today a counting day and tells her to start by counting one of something, and then count two things, until she reaches to ten, in which it is her lunch time. Lily starts by counting one of herself, and then two hands, feet and long ears. Then she goes outside to find three of something while she sings the counting day song (Won't You Come and Count With Me? (Tra La La, 1, 2, 3)). She counts three friends riding three tricycles with three horns. On the way to the farm, she counts four cows mooing, along with five funny frogs and five big splashes. Then, Lily goes to Farmer Fox's farm, where she counts six crows and six scarecrows, and then the wind blows away the hats. She counts the six silly hats, including one more making seven, which she wonders where that hat came from. The seventh hat happened to belong to Mr. Frumble, who was chasing it. Lily counts seven airplanes flying in the sky. One of them crashes into Farmer Fred's tractor, and eight watermelons roll off and bounce away, so Farmer Fred has to chase them. Then, Lily goes to Farmer Fox's farm stand while she sings the counting day song again. At Farmer Fox's farm stand, Bananas Gorilla orders nine banana cream pies. Farmer Fox shows Lily the surprise, ten baby chicks are hatched from ten eggs, thinking Lily is their mom. Farmer Fox says so long to Lily and she goes all on her way home for lunch. Back home, Lily sings to her parents about her day counting up to ten (Lily's Counting Day Song). Next, Lily's dad wants her to count all the way up to twenty, so Lily comes over to Huckle's house and tells him it's her counting day. She asks him if he and Lowly wants to come with her, and they agree, so they go into Busytown while they sing the reprise of the counting day song. There, Lily and Huckle count eleven members of a pig family, who are going to Busy Burger for lunch. At Busy Burger, they count twelve pancakes for one hungry hippo (Mr. Hippo) Lowly sneaks in and eats a stack of pancakes, when is called to come back by Huckle convincing him to find thirteen scouts. Then, Huckle and Lily count thirteen scouts crossing the street. At the zoo, Lowly buys fourteen balloons, and gets lifted off by them, but luckily, Jeremy Giraffe saves him. At Father Cat's grocery store, Huckle and Lily count fifteen delicious apples as Mom Crocodile buys them. In one of Mom Crocodile's fifteen apples, Lowly is hiding inside it which scares her, causing a mess in the store and Mr. Frumble continues to chase his hat. But he trips over the apples and fell on the ground. In the playground, Huckle and Lily count sixteen children sliding down a slide. In the library, they count seventeen books, which Mr. Lion is carrying. He tries to juggle them, but fails. Then they see Lowly at a florist buying eighteen roses. Lowly brings them to Hilda Hippo on her birthday. She sneezes them away, leaving eighteen beautiful stems. The trio also watches a parade and count nineteen big bass drums, followed by Lowly being in a tuba and being blown out when it sounds. But then the sun goes down and it's time for Huckle and Lowly to go home for their dinnertime, but Lily tells them they haven't counted to twenty yet. However, Huckle apologizes to Lily and he and Lowly must go home. Lily feels sad and agrees with both Huckle and Lowly that she must go home, too. Lily sadly says goodbye to both Huckle and Lowly as they both watch her go out of sight on her way home. When she comes back home and back inside, she tells her family that she and Huckle only counted up to nineteen, but they didn't make it to twenty. Lily’s dad tells her that her counting day isn’t finished and she might be able to find something to count at home, until Lily realizes there are no more things to count. But at dinner time, when something catches Lily's eye on the dinner plate, she finally counts twenty carrots at the dinner table and her family applauds for her. At bedtime, Lily’s parents tell her that it has been a very busy day. Her mother sings Tomorrow You Can Count Again to Lily as the video ends. Also, at the end of the lullaby, a silhouette of Mr. Frumble chases his hat and the fireflies arrange the words "THE END." Characters Featured * Lily Bunny * Willy Bunny * Mr. Bunny * Mrs. Bunny * Huckle Cat * Lowly Worm * Farmer Fox * Farmer Fred * Bananas Gorilla * Sergeant Murphy * Mr. Hippo * Able Baker Charlie (cameo) * Hilda Hippo * Mr. Frumble * Mr. Lion * Wrong Way Roger * The Pig Family * Grocer Cat (Father Cat) * Mom Crocodile * The Narrator * Other Busytown people * Lucy Fox * Bugs * Jeremy Giraffe * Bob Fox * David Cat * Alex Cat * Pablo Cat * Baron Von Crow * Little Chick and 9 chicks * Unnamed bear tuba player Songs * Won't You Come and Count With Me? (Tra La La, 1, 2, 3) * Won't You Come and Count With Me? (Tra La La, 1, 2, 3) (reprise) * Lily's Counting Day Song * Won't You Come and Count With Me? (Tra La La, 1, 2, 3) (reprise with Huckle Cat) * Tomorrow You Can Count Again Trivia/Goofs * This title of the video is based on and named after the book, Richard Scarry's Best Counting Book Ever. *A running gag in the video is Mr. Frumble constantly seen trying to catch his flying hat. The same thing would happen again in Richard Scarry's Be Careful, Mr. Frumble, The Busy World of Richard Scarry and Busytown Mysteries. * This is the second video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. * This is the only episode where the plot focus is on Lily Bunny. * It was Hilda Hippo's birthday on the same day as Lily Bunny's counting day. Also, it’s revealed that she is allergic to roses. * This is the first video Huckle asks "Where's Lowly?". Next time, he would say the question again in Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. * This is the first time that Busytown takes place in nighttime at the end of this video. * On the number six segment, those birds are called crows. But on Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever, those birds would be called blackbirds. * This is the first time where we see Lily Bunny in her pajamas in Tomorrow You Can Count Again from this video. The second time would later then be in the song "Mixed Up Sounds" in the second story Mr. Fixit Fixes It from Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This is the first time where we see Lily's father is wearing the same suit. The second time would later then be in the song Mixed Up Sounds in the second story Mr. Fixit Fixes It from Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. Especially, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever in the pilot and captain segments and Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever. * Able Baker Charlie appears as a cameo. * Fireman Ralph and the pig and mouse firefighters are absent. So do Freddie Fox, Susie Tiger, Edna Bunny, Arthur Pig and other characters. * This is also the debut of Lily Bunny, Mr. Lion, Lucy Fox, Mr. Hippo, David Cat, Alex Cat, Pablo Cat and Mom Crocodile. * This video marks the second for several things: ** This is the second time there is a song in the ending of this video. ** This is the second video Hilda Hippo has a crush on Lowly Worm when he buys eighteen roses to her. ** This is the second video that this episode has been produced by Jerry Lieberman Productions. ** This is the second video Huckle Cat's voice is high. He sounds like he's a little excited. * This is the first video the Narrator narrates the introduction, and later, he names each number from one to twenty after Lily Bunny or both she and Huckle Cat count things. * This is the second video the animation is slower and choppy. * Stock animation footages of the sign plane title "Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever!" replaced with "Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever!", the birds-eye view of Busytown, the Busytown people working and the wallpaper screens, "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" and "Produced entirely in New York City", are reused from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever. However, the Busytown people working animation is slower and choppy, and these animations are in comprehensive color. * When Mr. and Mrs. Bunny ask "What is it, dear?" before Lily counts the twenty carrots and after she says "Mommy, Daddy, look!", Mr. Bunny isn't seen. Quotes *Mr. Bunny: Lily, what book are you reading? *Lily Bunny: It's my counting book, Daddy. I'm learning my numbers. *Mr. Bunny: That's nice, Lily. What have you learned so far? *Lily Bunny: I've learned how to count to ten. Listen. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. *Mr. Bunny: That's wonderful counting, Lily. * Lily Bunny: Thank you, Daddy. * Mr. Bunny: I have an idea. Why don't you make today a counting day? * Lily Bunny: What's a counting day? * Mr. Bunny: It's a day when you count all the things you see. First, you find something there's only one of. Then you find two of something. And so on. Until you've counted all the way to ten. Then, you can tell your mother and me about all the things you counted. * Lily Bunny: That sounds like fun! I'll start right away. First, I need to find one of something. Now let me think. What is there only one of? Me! There's only one of me! I am one! * Mr. Bunny: That's right! One bunny! * Narrator: One. * Lily Bunny: Now I have to find two of something. Look! I have two hands! And two feet... and two long ears! * Narrator: Two. * Mr. Bunny: Good. You've got the idea. Now, why don't you go outside and see what other things you can find to count? * Farmer Fox: Hi, Lily! * Lily Bunny: Hi, Farmer Fox! Today is my counting day! I'm trying to find things to count! * Farmer Fox: That sounds like fun, Lily! When I'm finished plowing, I'll meet at my farm stand. You'll find lots of things to count there. * Lily Bunny: Thank you, Farmer Fox! I'll see you later! * Huckle Cat: Hi, Lily! * Lily Bunny: Hi, Huckle! Hi, Lowly! Today is my counting day! I've been counting things all day. And I counted all the way up to ten, but now I want to count to twenty. And I'm not sure if I can do it by myself. Can you and Lowly please help me? * Huckle Cat: Sure we can! Can't we, Lowly? * Lily Bunny: Well, I just finished counting to ten. So now we need to find eleven of something. * Huckle Cat: Let's go to Busytown! There are lots of things to count there! * Mr. Hippo: Mmm! That was delicious. Now, what will I have for dessert? * Sergeant Murphy: Okay, boys! It's safe to cross now! *Huckle Cat: Come on, Lowly. It's getting dark. We better go home. *Lily Bunny: But Huckle, we still haven't counted to twenty. *Huckle Cat: I'm sorry, but Lowly and I have to get home in time for dinner. *Lily Bunny: Thank you for helping me today. I guess I'd better go home, too. *Huckle Cat: Thank you for letting us be part of your counting day. Goodbye, Lily. *Lily Bunny: Goodbye, Huckle. Goodbye, Lowly. I knew I couldn't get all the way to twenty. *Willy Bunny: Hi, Lily! I'm great your home! You're just in time for dinner! How's your counting day? *Lily Bunny: Huckle and I counted all the way to nineteen. But we didn't get to twenty. *Mr. Bunny: The day's not over, Lily. Maybe you'll be able to count to twenty here at home. *Lily Bunny: Oh, there's nothing to count around here. *Mrs. Bunny: We'll see. Now let's sit down and have our dinner. *Lily Bunny: Mommy, Daddy, look! *Mr. and Mrs. Bunny: What is it, dear? *Lily Bunny: One, two, three, four, five! Six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen! Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen... twenty! Twenty carrots! *Narrator: Twenty. *Lily Bunny: I did it! I counted all the way to twenty! *Mr. Bunny: We knew you could do it! * Mrs. Bunny: Settle down, Lily. It's time to go sleep. You had a very busy day. * Mr. Bunny: We're very proud of you, Lily. You did a wonderful job counting up to 20. * Lily Bunny: Maybe tomorrow I can count up to 30. Or 40. Or even 100! Gallery Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever.jpeg|Lily thinks what there only one of is 71CB4000-0131-4918-9E59-D165F2DC9FC6.jpeg|Lily thinks if she can find two of something F5B6DFBB-894D-4151-816E-5C88CE644607.jpeg|Lily going outside to find other things to count Richardscarry best counting video.jpg|Lily counts three friends on three tricycles with three horns Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever Trailer.jpeg|"Bye, Lily" "Bye, Lily" "Bye, Lily" Lily 2.jpg|Lily's bedtime We need more pictures! Video Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever!|Watch the video External Links Main article: Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever! on imdb.com Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:Videos Category:Picture Needed